In Darkness We Keep
by DiesAnotherDay
Summary: We are the children who are born of sin, We are the ones, who are of kin, When Darkness Rises and silence yet dies… You'll hear us dear sweet children, oh, young roamers of the light,You'll hear our call, for we are the ones, the roamers of the night. Cicero/Listener other smaller pairings necessary for plot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have revised this chapter from what it was and added a little here and there. I want to warn people before they start reading this that this isn't a solid story, it will be very choppy. It is mostly going to be chapters that are both short and long and forshadow the main plot rather then tell it the way most stories do like... when a chapter ends it will pick up on the spot it ended last time.

I want to try a different story format. The present story is more mellowed out and when it skips to the past it is when most of the action and main plot grows. It will follow the Skyrim dark brotherhood quest line, I think that most people who write it don't use the characters situations to their advantage and try to make up ways to avoid the typical and can sometimes make them very unrealistic. However I will make it differ in a lot of aspects which you will see maybe not now so much but later on.

Also... on that note I am going to make the Listener/DragonbornxCicero thing more beliveable. Love doesn't just happen just 'cuz Dick and Jane had a sentence with eachother ok. XD. It happens due to significant events in a persons life for better or for worse and it can't souly be attraction either. Though that helps get you noticed, it won't necessarily make people LOVE you.

* * *

Dawnstar Sanctuary

Present time

The Listener had been inactive for a few years after Astrid's betrayal and the fall of Falkreath which had led to her discovery as Listener, the leader of the dark brotherhood, and her retirement from all she had worked hard at in her life. Soon the Dragonborn had found that it was best if she stayed well hidden. This placed most of the other members doing most errands the Listener wished to do for herself, such as buying food, clothes, alchemy ingredients, books, anything she really desired within reason. The retired warrior had no more use for making her own armor but she would make the best for her brothers and sisters. What less could you expect from your older sister, at least that was how she was to be viewed, and in return some would even bring her gems they found for her to make jewelry. The Dark brotherhood leader had no use for it but a well made amulet or ring could very well fetch a nice price, more often it could sell for more than if you were to sell them separately especially if it had a nice enchantment. Just more gifts to give to siblings she supposed, bonuses, rewards, naming day gifts.

While her brothers and sisters kept her happy they were often away on assignments, though Babette still took contracts Nazir didn't take on any more asignments, but that didn't stop the Redguard from leaving to look for contracts and finding leads for them to get all of the dirty work out of the way as a "just in case precaution." It seemed he became greatly disturbed with any thought of the brotherhood losing it's listener and falling once again into disarray.

The most trusted friend she had held over the years was the Jester, her ever constant companion. The man was lewd and often annoyed her but he could make her laugh sometimes and feel childish and silly at others in a way she had found comforting. He told her jokes though most were dirty and she always tried to act to surprised even though she secretly found them very amusing, except for the ones she had heard so… many… times!

He was in the same predicament as her as both of them were stuck in the sanctuary most of the time. He would go out and pick flowers and find fresh ingredients for the night mother's oils and handmade candles. He could go out if he wished, kill a few targets but he had told her he would only leave Sanctuary and take contracts if she did, so he could watch and protect her. He had turned in his blade and although it hurt him at times he was alright, knowing it was for mother was his only comfort.

She was slightly jealous of this though she wouldn't say anything about it. He had gone absolutely insane due to his loneliness with his benevolent mother. She had read his journals and though she would never admit it she kept them like treasures. While he had accepted them to have unfortunately burned in Falkreath she knew better and kept them hidden in the chest at the foot of her bed. Along with clothes from Dawnstar she had expected where his and a set of his jesters clothing. She read them often; she was usually in arguments with the mad fool and was even disgusted with him when she was forced to join the brotherhood. However for some reason that changed when she spared his life in the Dawnstar sanctuary, since then she had wanted to know more and more about what went on in his head.

It probably had to do with the fact that he was so loyal to mother that he would have turned on Astrid. In fact he wasn't even the least bit cowardly when he did it from what she heard, he heard Astrid say one thing after another about her and the night mother and how it was all just ridiculous nonsense created by her and that fool to keep alive the traditions of his pet corpse. So, he did as a keeper of the tenants must, he went to make an example. He failed but he inspired enough fear in Astrids heart to finally take the last step in her plan and betray Ecila who knew better. That was why she let the fool live.

* * *

Dawnstar Sanctuary

Flash back part 1

"And now we come to the end of our play, the grand… finale." Ecila swung the door open and withheld the sight before her. The jester lay on the ground holding his side as he glared at her. "You caught me. I surrender. Hahaha," Cicero's hand clutched his bleeding torso as pain ripped through his body but all Ecila could see on his face was a tinge of amusement. The recently proclaimed Listner looked on taking him in with every second, she looked at him with fresh eyes because only hours earlier had the Dragonborn read Cicero's journals for the first time. She didn't feel pity or sadness, no, Ecila felt intrigue.

"Oh I see the Listener listens, clever, but you know killing me would be a big mistake on your part. That harlot Astrid sent you believing I couldn't fight you. It would take Cicero a long time to find another Listener and he might be dead by then but if the Listener kills Cicero then the outcome is still the same."

He coughed a bit as she watched blood and saliva leak from his mouth open wide with heavy breathing.

"The Listener knows Astrid is only using her, in the end she'll kill the Listeners precious wolf and the boy and whoever else she has threatened her with to try and break her. She realized the Listener was a threat so now she has us both ready to kill each other, either I kill the Listener or you kill the keeper. Now that's… madness!" He laughed a bit more before complaining about how it hurt when he did.

Ecila kept quiet as she stared at her disheveled appearance. She was exhausted from her journey but could feel hate bubble up inside her. The dragonborn had come back from killing Gaius Maro, which had gone rather poorly in fact when she ended up killing him in solitudes barracks only to have a restless soldier wake up to see her resulting in a chase as Ecila escaped through some old sewers which lead to a cliff. When she had to jump into the oceans of solitude the height broke through her dark brotherhood leather shoes as she went foot first into the water breaking almost every toe. Ecila floated back to shore and she limped to the local farm not caring as she stole one of their horses.

When Ecila had gotten back to Falkreath sanctuary she had planned to have Babette take a look and give her some miracle potion but that never happened. The only reason she had made it through Dawnstar sanctuary was years of stealth training that she had acquired killing bandits and working for the Thieves Guild. She had left Wuuthrad with Shadowmare, which was now heading to Falkreath as she had let Arnbjorn take her horse back to the Santuary and now only carried an ebony dagger and Ecila's nightingale bow on her.

Ecila could suddenly remember Astrid's face, full of worry for her husband. "Look for him," Astrid had said, "Bring him back." She had pleaded. It made Ecila sick. She had been threatening her own husband's life and yet Astrid wanted her to return her own, pathetic. If anything she took extreme pleasure from the sight of the wounds Arnbjorn took unlike Veezara who she could sympathize with.

"Well, is the Listener going to stand there, speak!" He said almost pleading as he coughed some more. His eyes shot open when he heard her voice, no simple words, no yells or threats, but laughter. The Lisetner was laughing at Cicero and the whole state of affairs. He hadn't heard her laugh once in the sanctuary just that one time while on the road going to Falkreath. It was a simple and sweet tinkling laughter but this was loud and boisterous as if it was mocking the world around it for being so simple.

She threw off her bow as it clattered to the ground hands on her dagger by her side. Luckily he prepared himself, a fight against the Listener, the kindly stranger, and not to mention Dragonborn. He knew he would lose, too many years gone without much to practice with, he had seen that when he had tried to kill Astrid.

"Cicero," she spoke getting very close only inches away. He could slit her throat now, mother would be so furious but he couldn't leave her in the hands of heathens, never! His hysterical thoughts were broken when he noticed her face mere inches from his "Let me see your wound," The Listener said taking out her sheathed dagger and placing it beside her.

"Cicero doesn't understand," he said stiffening a bit. His tone very suspicious as he further curled into himself.

"Shhhh," She said using her fingers to stroke his cheek affectionately. The look in the Listener's eyes was conniving, full of glee. The question is from what. He sensed no ill will from her as he uncurled making sure to take his hand off of his dagger. He watched as she continued to sooth him before she reached down undoing the strings to his motley peeling the blood soaked velvet from the wound. He remained still even as she pulled off her glove and poked the ravaged flesh, evaluating it. It was strange for him to be in the position of the victim not knowing what the other individual would do.

It was obvious through her actions she had no intent of harming him. Ecila wasn't like his brothers and sisters who delighted in the suffering of others. The Listener killed with emotion, swiftly for those she both hated and those she felt pity for. At least that is what he had heard from the Lizard when they had killed Vitoria Vici. The Lizard suggested they drop a stone on Vitoria crushing her body and making it look like an accident but in the end the Listener just shot a well placed arrow into brides deilcate heart. Tragic and yet so suiting that blushing bride's heart would be broken on her wedding day. He had laughed at the idea that the Listener would be so sentimental with her kills. However he was pulled out of these thoughts when he felt those same fingers begin to spread the torn flesh open causing the bleeding to start all over again making him scream.

"It seems he didn't hit any artery, if he did then blood would have shot a few inches in the air," As Cicero was blinded by the white hot pain that overrode his senses Ecila had pulled out some salt spreading it into the wound. This made his eyes shoot to the back of his head as he proclaimed his agony with his mouth wide open. He lifted a hand limply to spread the salt off but the Listener slammed it back down on the ground. Cicero looked at his Listner dumbfounded as she looked at him her eyes saying, "Don't you dare." Of course and sweet humble Cicero did what he must, he listened and obeyed as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Good, that will dry out the wound. We'll poor some brandy on it as well." She said popping the lid off a bottle she had in her bag. "I'm not doing this to be cruel." She took a small swig before nodding her head and setting it beside herself pulling out some string and a sharp needle. "The salt is supposed to keep the wound from swelling up badly and help you clot, the brandy is to help with infection and wash away the remaining diert and salt." She slowly poured it on his wounds taking the sting from the salt and multiplying it tenfold. He saw spots in his vision, "If I use a potion I could take away the pain, but if I did something really wrong, or missed something, pain is the best indicator on how serious a wound can be. If I used a healing spell on you that would only heal the outer part of your body and leave your insides still prone to infection. Seeing as this isn't a scrape or a small cut but a gash you'll have to heal normally for a while, than we can treat you with those other remedies." She said taking the needle and putting the thread through the eye humming while she did so.

In the meantime he had stopped his yells as he looked at her regaining his breath. It was strange just how much she knew. He had been an assassin for years but usually someone would wrap up a wound with some cloth, give them a potion and call it a day. Ecila was so thorough it made him wonder where she had come to learn of such things. The Listener reached into her knapsack one last time and pulled out a piece of wood before telling him to open up. "This is going to be the worst part." Ecila knelt down to his sides and slide the needle in and out of his flesh knotting each stitch with expertice as he clamped down shutting his eyes screaming and laughing at the pain trying to make it run away, go far, far away. In half an hour she was done and it had been the longest half hour in his lifetime.

The Dragonborn poured the rest of the brandy on his wound, weakened and tired from the whole ordeal he fell asleep not even realizing it until he woke up he was on a table, Cicero's clothes were on a chair a few feet away, and the Listener was asleep right beside him. His Listener had fallen asleep in a different chair resting her head on the table. Cicero lifted his head up looked at his side now covered up with fresh white cloth.

"You shouldn't exert yourself," Ecila breathed in a deep breath and lifted her head, Cicero was now noticing bruises and cuts he hadn't seen before that ornamented her face in blacks ,blues, and the aggressive reds from scrapes. "I did it myself you know," Ecila touched her busted lip with her tongue messaging the flesh with the wet appendage. "I couldn't let our wonderful "leader" know I didn't kill you, had to make it look like a good scuffle."

"But," He started looking confused. "Didn't that horrible woman Astrid send you to kill Cicero. Shouldn't you be strangling Cicero with his own intestines," he said eyeing her warily. Trying to figure out what she was playing at even though he knew all too well what it might be. Playing the act of the confused victim could very well help him if she wasn't about to propose what he wanted anyway.

"Psshh," she made the noise with a smile on her face as she eyed him. "You know what I want because it's exactly what you want." She leaned back in her chair. "I want that bitch Astrid dead, by sithis I wouldn't even mind if her lap dog Arnbjorn went with her." Cicero's eyes went wide and he could feel his stomach flip with excitement. He knew it, he knew it, HE knew it! He knew he liked this Listener when she stopped him from going back to Dawnstar because of that guard and that stupid Loreius who had tricked poor Cicero and he knew he liked her especially now.

"Ho hohoho," Cicero laughed giddily. "So the Listener goes back to the pretender and tells her that she dorwned Cicero, mangled him, made him go running home to join father and when she least expects it. STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!" Cicero beat the arm on his good side against the table as he laughed fiendishly at the idea.

"No," Cicero turned and looked at the Listener his eyes wide with surprise. "We aren't going to do something so drastic. We'll kill her, in a sense, but we'll outsmart her as well. I'm in no shape to leave Dawnstar yet and neither are you I'll stay here a while and heal up the best I can, you also need to remain calm, or as calm as possible. I don't want you popping your stitches yet." Ecila stood and grimaced at her swollen feet. She would be fine but she would also be very sore and all the running about had sapped all her energy, not to mention the horrible beating she had Lucien give her. "For now I need you to rest, relax, get comfortable, after all this is your Sanctuary." With that Ecila left Cicero who was all too happy and excited to even attempt to close his eyes as he wiggled his toes.

* * *

Dawnstar Sanctuary

Present time

That day had snapped whatever tension Ecila might have had when being forced to join the brotherhood and started them down a line that would actually save it. Even though the Listener should be proud she never once showed any sign of it as she just twiddled a silver sapphire ring in her fingers.

"Oh, Liiiiiistener!" Ecila's thoughts were broken as she jolted in bed. The well proclaimed fool of hearts made his début tisking at her while shaking his head.

"For Shame on the Listener for lying in bed all day," He said tapping his curly toed boot and the floor as he stared down at her. She made no move to get up as she merely curled into the covers more.

"Hello… Listener!" He jumped on Ecila's bed bouncing a bit on the feather down mattress, her room had been the most lavished and expensive but nobody complained about it, it was her money that had gone into the restoring the sanctuary to its former glory and she did a damn good job of it too, even though her former business partner Delvin Malory did all the work. Ecila also had real cloth bed sheets and not the typical furs that others had which was a surprising first in her life. Though she still kept a fur on their just for the warmth.

"Wakie, wakie! Don't make Cicero sing the Good morning song he knows Listener hates so much!" The fool said as he landed on top of her. Earning an "Umph" from under the covers met evenly by a few snickers.

"Well, well, if the Listener wishes to be a lazy horker this morning then Cicero has no choice!" Cicero said laughing devilishly as he ran from the room in a hurried pace. Ecila poked her head out from under her covers as messy brown hair covered her unnaturally pale face, large blue eyes looking out for a few minutes before hearing his laugh once more and once again hiding away in her nest of blankets.

"Listener," He could hear him stifle devilish snickers like a child about to pull a prank and sure enough.

"AHHHHH!" Ecila yelped getting up and throwing the covers off her person as she danced around scraping snow as it melted on her warm skin.

"Ha, hahahahahaha!" Cicero belted out in a gut busting guffaw of tyrannical laughter.

"You!" Ecila said pointing Cicero out and smiling at him, "You're going to pay for that." Cicero had to admit she had the best sense of humor out of any of the other siblings, which is why Cicero always got away with things like this, at least more so then if he did it to his other brothers and sisters of the Sanctuary. Ecila bound off the bed and began chasing him out before he had time to react they both went crashing to the floor. In the end after a series of wiggles and twists the Dragonborn took the place of the winner as Cicero fanned weakness and let her pin him down.

To be truthful it was quite pitiful to see the once strong, proud Dragonborn, a woman who at one time was stronger even to a point where she could have killed him, let herself deteriorate. Hard muscles built from days of fighting and physical labor had become reduced to the soft flesh of most common women. The Listener's skin which had looked so full of life from days spent basking in sun had become white and dark circles clung to her silvery blue eyes, from the previous years of mourning. Her brown hair had become so dark it was almost black but even as the harsh years went by she retained her youth and beauty.

"So fool," Ecila said a wolfish smile on her face. "What do you have to say for disrupting the Listener's slumber."

"The listener seems to have gained some weight, and dear, thoughtful, caring Cicero merely wanted to make sure the listener didn't turn into a Horker." The Listener's face grew a bit more serious with these words.

She couldn't be getting fat, over the last year she had regained her appetite from her previous depressions but she didn't eat that much… or work out that much… she certainly took more naps these days.

"If Cicero knew his punishment was to be squished by the Listener's fat butt then he would have never pulled a prank on her in his life." Her face turned a nice shade of scarlet as she puffed out her cheeks making herself look like a ripe tomato in Cicero's eyes. He did the only thing the fool of hearts ever did most, aside from worrying over mother. Cicero laughed only making her more embarrassed in turn making her an even darker shade of scarlet as he continued to laugh at her.

"C-cicero wonders if he took a pin could he pop the Listeners head from all the air she has stuffed in it." With that Ecila let go of all the air she left in her cheeks making silly childish noises as her lips vibrated.

"Is that so, perhaps the Listener should do a similar experiment of her own." She said in a huffish tone.

"Yes, yes, Cicero is listening." He said looking at her seriously with a smile on his face that said, "Hah, do your worst!"

"If I were to do this, how much air will come out of Cicero's big mouth," She kept one of her hands pinning his two down as she let her other roam down to soft midriff before raising it like a Khajit ready to pounce she cried, "Tickle-torture!"

Ecila pounced on him and let loose a flurry of movement with her fingers. She smiled as she saw him squirm and wriggle under her grasp. His legs kicking the ground so hard she could hear the soft pads echo through the large bedroom.

"Listener…" he said gasping, "Cicero can't breathe!" Ecila let go and made a run for it not particularly caring this moment that she was wearing only her night clothes. She could hear the fool running after her as she went through staircases and numerous hallways with him occasionally cutting Ecila off only to have the Listener take off in another direction. He laughed madly at this game loving the feel of playing cat and mouse even if it was just childs play.

When Ecila finally found herself in the clear having hidden in a wardrobe until she could no longer hear him. The Dragonborn was still a bit giddy from the strange adrenaline rush it had given her when she had heard him say, "I'm going to find you." She had to cover her mouth to silence the little noises of delight. When Ecila had finally deemed it safe enough to leave her hiding spot she slinked through the corridors ready to take the game to the next level as even children did, cheating wasn't something she normally did but the idea was very enticing. She made her way to the black door slipping on some worm boots and a fur to keep herself warm she made her way through the snow outside. Since living in Dawnstar Sanctuary the Listener had gone outside but only when the others said it was safe and not anyfarther then the shoreline.

She could have protected herself years ago but when she had attempted to kill the emperor and Maro had told every one of her deeds there was nowhere that could be safer then inside. Maybe if she had helped Ulfric win the war she may have been able to run to him. But then she would have the Dark Brotherhood at her back, would he have been disgusted with her or used that to his advantage as well. So many what if's but she had already killed him and nothing she could do now would bring him back.

She drifted back into thoughts of the past as she often did twiddling the silver and sapphire ring that hung on the chain around her neck. If she could have done anything different she would have saved HIM. She looked at the ring before kissing the stone, the only piece of jewelry she had in her possession these days that she didn't make herself.

Once again her thoughts were broken as Ecila looked out and saw smoke. That was strange… no one ever camped out this far north, she had grown accustomed to the cold but Ecila knew she would eventually have to go inside. Even so Dawnstar was merely a few hundred feet, forgetting her predicament she made her way to the sight. When Ecila made her way hastily through the snow what she saw set her out of her comfort zone, mead was spilled on the floor and food was left out as the campfire seemed to be nothing more now than some coals. She looked to the tent and wearily made her way over to the being that lay on the ground by shape he seemed male and human too.

When the Dragonborn looked inside she wasn't too shocked but felt a familiar sense of horror as she saw the man was bleeding and choking on his blood. This was fresh, Ecila looked around and saw nothing, backing out of the tent Ecila thought of making a run for it and cursed herself for these feelings at the same time. She used to be strong damn it, even when the Dragonborn had everything to live for she would never be so afraid of the unknown but venture out towards it.

Ecila heard something and felt and energy from behind turning all she saw was blue and then nothing but void.

* * *

Dawnstar Sancturay

Flashback 2

"So, Cicero," The Listener as he watched her inetently, looking better as he was now sitting up, he had even felt better then he thought he would after such a short time of healing but Ecila had finally begun to use her magic's and potions soothing and healing Cicero faster than he had initially thought. Ecila was also looking better and although she still seemed to move slowly she no longer had a limp. "Would you like to hear what I have come up with."

"Yes, yes, Cicero is practically about to fall off his seat he's so far on edge." Cicero said smiling leaning in to show his intrigue.

"Good, Astrid seems to think me simple, she has totally underestimated me into being some kind of submissive pet but I know better." The Listener stood from her chair and made her way to stand in front of Cicero. "She has wanted me gone ever since I became Listener and has wanted you gone since you arrived."

Cicero frowned a bit and looked at Ecila sullenly not quite liking the way this was turning, "Cicero already knows this much, tell him about when we get back at the Pretender and take back our dear sweet mother. When we save our bloody brother's and sister's from the pretender's ways."

"Hm," the Listener said enthusiastically. "From what I hear going around on solitudes streets everyone already knows of the brotherhoods presence. I don't suspect Commander Maro to simply sit and cry over his sons most recent death. I am not sure what Astrid is playing at but I know what it feels like to lose a companion, someone so close that the pain all but absorbs you. You want revenge, the flame will not weaken but burn until there is nothing but ash and regret. Astrid knows this as well, if Maro is looking for a murderer and Astrid leaks out the information that I did it then he will come after me. The perfect time would be the emperor's death. He could lead the entire thing to me, that I worked solo being the only person who killed Vicci, Maro, and whoever else in this whole charade."

The Listener knelt down and looked at him as Cicero looked at her his eyebrows raised giving life to old lines on his forehead that once spoke of worry but in the moment now showed understanding. "In the end Astrid will pretend to trust me and when I go to kill the Emperor that is when I will have fallen into her trap but I won't. I will do whatever seems necessary for that moment; I will even walk away and let him live if I must."

"But what about when astrid finds out. What will we do to fullfill the contract?" He said finding the plot holes in the Listener's plan.

"Like I said word on the streets says that everyone knows the dark brotherhood's presence lingers thick in solitude. The Emperor will not step inside those stone walls while a mass murder of his relatives and guards is taking place. He will have a double pose for him, I'm sure, for a while as he hides in Gods knows where till this whole storm dies down. I can easily say it was not the right man when Astrid questions me which will result in her or Maro's slip up. Seeing me will send her into a shock that I can use to my advantage turning the tide on her, or I can use Maro." Cicero continued his look of seriousness as the mind numbing words spilled from her mouth. "To be honest there are so many different outcomes to this situation that there is no real way of knowing how it will all play out. But the pieces have been laid out and I am fairly sure of the outcome and the risks."

The fool looked into her eyes seeing that conniving little twinkle and let loose a smirk the likes of which he had rarely used in years. Oh, how he liked this Listener well, she was just the sort of person mother would want as her favorite child. Smart and passionate with enough good sense to know how she was being played and to stop at nothing until her foe was wiped clean off the map. He had done his job so well, if not then fate had. Her bad luck in being forced into the Brotherhood was music for his writhing soul. He would make sure Ecila never left mother, he would watch over them both now, Cicero was the keeper and Ecila was the true Listener to his Dark Goddess both would be the focus of his attention.

"Humble Cicero wishes only to serve," he said low, as deep as his voice could go. Cicero stood up and bowed to his listener showing his respects. He raised his head as the Listener surprised him raising him back up and smiling at him. Cicero's legs shook from the strange high he was getting from this and his knees felt like they would buckle when she stared her icy blue depths into his fiery amber gaze. "We'll save our mother. We'll get rid of the Brotherhood. Then we will rebuild the brotherhood, Keeper, Listener, and our Mother. We'll save her from Astrid." He smiled so big he thought he would weep without reasons either then joy from the very thoughts: no more loneliness, no more fear, no more Astrid.

With one dark chuckle Cicero looked deeply into the Listner's eyes, "Let's kill her."

* * *

?

Present

When Ecila had woken her surroundings were far different from those in which she had fallen asleep. The dream, a memory, still thick in the Dragonborn's mind, but what happened before that… she could feel but not move, like she was in some kind of shock.

"Well, well," Ecila heard the sounds of a door opening and closing as footsteps echoed on ancient stone walls, a fire stood near her keeping her from the cold that felt almost painful to her skin."I have to admit I am impressed. My servants have brought me quite the delectable new addition." Ecila tried to say something but couldn't, like paralysis poison, she had felt it's cruel effects before.

"Such a structure," He said moving his fingers from in between her breasts and down her stomach. She could feel it on skin, was… was she... naked? She wanted to shiver and gag at this strange mans touch but her body refused to show her immediate displeasure. "It's sad though, your skin has such a lovely complexion for such a color but it won't stay that way, not when we're done I'm afraid." The stranger rubbed Ecila's thigh slowly once again making her feel sick as she felt the mans eyes linger on her sex. She felt completely vulnerable and confused as to who this man could be, it was obvious what this person desired of her as he began to roam the mounds of flesh on her chest, laughing at her weakness. The Dragonborn didn't necessarily feel good about the comment about her skin or what he would do to make her lose such a color.

She couldn't help but damn her wretched luck which had put her in this situation in the first place. All she had wanted was to have a little fun in her now boring, little cooped up life and now she would most likely get raped in this freezing hell, Ecila couldn't have painted a better macabre herself.

"It's been a long time since I felt warmth from one of my… servants." He said twisting Ecila's nipple till it began to bruise causing a whimper of pain to push past numb lips. He placed his other hand on her other breast seemingly measuring the size as he got more than a handful. "But then you aren't one yet, are you love." Strangely his words woke her from her previous fogged mind as she began to mentally grasp all the little pieces putting them together. She could remember the ethereal blue from Lucien when she summoned him and many other phantasms like him. She couldn't move her eyes but what she could see was the skull glowing green on his robes showing his mark as a necromancer.

"Yes, a wonderful new plaything for my collection." He removed his hands from her body and beckoned someone over she could feel the same energy she had often felt with Lucien. "Fetch my supplies, and be quick, I want to experience this new toy as soon as possible."His gaze lingered in the direction of the now leaving energy before shifting back to her. He lowered himself till his yellow eyes met her own icy blue ones, his were empty, dead, as hers filled with the fear of her situation. "I remember your face you know," his breathe hit her face as he inched in closer. "You didn't live in Dawnstar did you, you were a traveler or some sort of adventurer. So lovely, I used to follow you when you visited us. You were so revered and loved, strong and healthy. Then I was kicked out and was forced here. To imagine you would come all the way out here, like one fantasy giving birth to another, I now have another beautiful lady of Dawnstar at my beck and call." He nuzzled his face in the crook of her kneck before he inhaled ever so deeply.

Ecila's eyes looked to him confused asking questions like, "why? What would you want a dead women for?" The altmer's eyes looked at her and he gave his answer. "I used to dream at night of women who breathed, of those with soft warm bodies," his hand slid down her side, "and warm soothing words," his hand slid back up and carressed her face. "those women who found nothing but disgust for me, for being an Altmer who studied the forbidden arcane arts. I knew I could do so much more with flesh and blood than any other. I could become greater than any of them. But it was lonely, I just wanted something to desire me, hold me, and touch me, just the same as I did them." He sighed heavily before putting his pointed ear to her chest. "But I had learned long ago that I could get the same satisfaction from those who couldn't breathe, or produce warmth, and that satisfaction grew from a thing so personal that it took almost no shape. Thanks to my discovery I have found out the intimacy of flesh and soul."

He listened to her pounding heart as it beat the ribs on her chest creating a sound he craved before he sacrificed the body for the soul. "I am going to turn you into a spirit, a being free from the pains of mortals and in exchange you will serve me. Demand me, and worship me…"he lifted himself off of her picking her off the stone slab as he made his way through the tunnel dug through the cold unforgiving ice.

* * *

Dawnstar Sanctuary

Present

Cicero had looked high and low for his Listener. In the beginning it had been fun to run after her but now it was really tipping him over the edge as he ran through the sanctuary ripping every cover off every bed and turning over every dresser and table in his search. The Listener was gone, as though she had never existed in the first place. Cicero's mind reeled with ridiculous notions of how he had possibly imagined her, maybe Ecila had run away from him for good, maybe she was an illusion, she must be dead, was there ever even a Listener, did he ever even go to Falkreath, he was in Danwnstar just as he had remembered before.

A dam was being released that overflowed with anxiety as Cicero twirled about laughing and telling the Listener to come out, no, more like begging her. She had to be somewhere, anywhere. Cicero had to be by her side now just like mother, just as he had sworn all those years ago. He needed the Listener, there was no keeper without a Listener and there was no Listener without a keeper. Was he real, maybe he was false in a real world. Cicero's breathing became rapid and he screamed for the Listener now as his brothers and sisters watched him. Cicero saw Nazir as he burst through the other siblings and saw the mad man squirm, wriggling like a fish out of water. Nazir looked confused turning to the other siblings as he looked for an answer as his arrival only a few moments earlier had left him clueless to the jesters plight.

The Redguard tried to calm the mad man but Cicero couldn't hear him, Nazir was just white noise compared to all the voices in his head. "Cicero can't find the Listener," he said hysterically, "he looked everywhere and there is no Listener!" He said rolling on the floor trying to find a way to diffuse the tension in his body.

Nazir looked at him before turning around and blabbering orders Cicero, still, couldn't hear. Was the Listener dead, maybe she went to see Aventus like she had been wanting to, no, the boy was too far away to find now, she would take Cicero with her wouldn't she.

He sprung up, he needed light and air, if he stayed here there was no telling if he would ever see it again, he didn't want to be lost in the darkness like Cheydinhal. He needed to see, taste, hear… yes hear the laughter, the breathing of others before he sank and suffocated on his own loneliness again.

Once outside Cicero ran back and forth driving the bad energy out, making tracks in the snow, laughing hysterically even skipping a bit before finally making his way far along the beaches northern shore. He stumbled upon a group of horkers which he had quickly disposed of and some slaughter fish as he went a few feet into the waters to try and see if the naughty Listener hid on an island. Nazir had sent some brothers, the few who weren't on assignments, to look in Dawnstar and ask questions while making sure Cicero was out of sight of the town.

Cicero stopped seeing a destroyed camp littered with burnt wood and an equally fresh, burnt corpse. His heart stopped for a beat, as he saw the ring with the sapphire stone. Ecila's ring, her special treasure but no, no this wasn't her. It was too broad in the shoulders to narrow in the hips. Cicero breathed in the smell of destruction and death before looking towards unsettled snow.

"C-ciero has found something!" He said earning the attentions of one or two of his siblings nearby. A tabby colored Khajit and a dark elf, the female Khajit looked around the embers as Cicero snatched the ring up putting it in his pocket.

"This is fresh," said the elf. "It is possible that it could have been bandits. However to be this far up north and outside would be suicidal." He looked about suspiciously itching his palms while he crouched down looking at the body. "It looks male, perhaps a nord… I had heard about a nord mage and his assistant from the villagers. There had been some complaints to the College in Winterhold, they had been on some sort of man hunt, for a Necromancer."

"This one sees no tracks, no footfalls in the white snows. It would be best to Kaasha's mind if we returned to our brothers. The sand stalker may wish to hear this."

"Yes, if the Listener was here we would need to get the other brothers and search for her. If what the rumors of this Necromancer are true then this could be a very dire situation."

They turned readying themselves to haul back there crazed brother who would put up a fight but Cicero was gone.

* * *

Falkreath

Flashback 3

"So you took care of that Lunatic," Astrid spoke from her usual leaning spot blocking off the stairs of the Sanctuary.

"Is there any doubt," Ecila said looking the blonde in the eyes. Hazel meeting blue in a similar battle as it had in the past.

"No," Astrid said slowly looking over the yellows and greens on Ecila's face. "Our siblings began to worry about you. They believed you both may have killed each other off leaving us without mother's guidance." The woman's eyes turned sharper, "was it a bloody kill sister."

"The fool put up a good enough fight, there were spirits in the sanctuary, you'd be surprised at the how well his traps were set up, there was even a troll." Ecila stretched showing her calm and care free attitude. If she acted cornered she would give herself away. If she acted calm and relaxed she would have nothing to fear.

Astrid eyed her suspiciously before moving out the door frame looking at Ecila one last time before turning around, "go back to Whiterun enjoy your family and friends as a reward for helping Arnbjorn. Festus is looking up information on the gourmet, we'll tell you more later. I'll send a note." Astrid paused briefly, "Thank you again, Babette said if Arnbjorn hadn't arrived any sooner than he did, things could have taken a turn for the worst." With that she turned and left and soon Ecila followed suit making her way back outside.

Ecila took Shadowmere and headed off home to Whiterun, it felt like so long ago ever since this whole emperor business started. She would see Aventus and her Husband again. As soon as she got home she would hug and kiss the boy goodnight tucking him in Lydia's old bed. A room that had previously laid empty until she had died.

Then she would go to her husband who would greet her spread his I love you's and wrap her in his arms, she would spend every second with her friends and family before the nightmare began again and the dark hand ensnared her once more. She would spend every moment in the light, soon pieces would be set in motion that she could not stop. Her life was about to take a turn for better or for worse but she would make sure to bask in the light now before the darkness would rise.

* * *

?

Present

The strange Altmer had taken Ecila to a room similar to that of the butchers in Windhelm. However, instead of it just being the bits and pieces that surrounded the Dragonborn there were the naked corpses of rotting women of almost every human variety. It seems she landed into the collection as she saw a Nord, a Breton, a Redguard, but no Imperial. Ecila would soon fill the gap, she would be the one to finish off his collection, as the Altmer had put it, of phantoms, his little harem for his sick and overly romanced necrophilia filled pleasures. Any fears the Listener had before ultimately doubled, she had nightmares of drougrs, the idea of never being at piece terrified the once proud warrioir but now the idea of never being at piece and being some sex slave took it to new heights.

She wasn't here for very long but her body was experiencing a new type of numb as she sat on the freezing cold floor. The Necromancer said she didn't need anything such as blankets as she would be dead soon anyways and frostbite didn't matter anymore. It had felt like an hour or so and her eyes stung from the cold. Ecila wondered if maybe all the women being human were more than just coincidence. Maybe he had a special taste for them, or perhaps hated them and found some sort of high off their helplessness as he used them for his own pleasures.

The door opened and the man stepped back in, she watched as he approached her. "It's time my pet," The necromancer picked up her limp form and carried her through his bedroom where a blue spirit sat on his bed looking mournfully attentive to her master. As the covers looked ruffled and freshly used. Would Ecila be so solemn when it became her turn. Perhaps the dread lord wouldn't allow his Listener to come back to the world of the living demanding she stayed by his side, or perhaps he would be so disgusted with Ecila's weakness he would let this horrible thing occur. Maybe her soul would take the form of a dragon and disperse, though she doubted it. It hadn't before when she, well…

She was taken to a throne room where draugrs and ghosts watched their murderer, their lover, their master set Ecila down in a pentagram, Soulgems encircled her and she could see a dagger rusted and covered in blood unclean and unkempt resting beside her. Tears of fear and pity for herself ran down her cheek as her lip began to quiver, the poison must have been wearing off but her body still felt so limp.

"Don't worry my dear, soon you'll be able to feel a freedom unlike that of mortals. I will keep you well." He grabbed the rusted blade about to send it through her chest into her pacing heart when…

He stopped hearing the sound of a helmet, hide by the looks of it, come rolling down beside Ecila stopping with a light thump at her side. She had seen the familiar wear and tear of a draugr's helmet, worn leather and all.

"Ho hoho and hehehe, why what a show you have for meeeee!" Sounded the familiar energetic voice, it echoed off different parts of the cave seemingly everywhere at once, "However Cicero must take away the star, Ecila is only allowed to die for one person and serve him in death and that will be alongside Cicero and all her other siblings, thank you very much."

"You," the man said pointing to a group of minions, "search for the interloper." They did as their master bid and made their way down the smooth glacial halls, all was in silence for a while. Then the sounden sound of clashing metal and bodies as one by one they fell to the floor. "That was fun, maybe Cicero could get a few more, hm, it has been a while since he got to fool around, Ha! Get it! Well no maybe the Necromancer wouldn't but the Listener would."

"Listener?" Said the high elf as he stared at Ecila with a scrutinizing gaze, "If this is the Listener, like the stories say, that means you're…"

"Oh finally putting all the little pieces together behind that large forehead. That maybe you should get to learn who you might anger before you kill and kidnap others. Stealing their souls for such perverse games… Arondil."

"Who…" Arondil stood up looking around him. "Who are you? Where are you?" He seemed a bit frantic as he spun and turned to his Draugr warriors and ghosts. "Don't just stand there do something." The beings both flesh and phantom began to disperse before Arondil spun on his heal once more in the direction of Cicero's voice, "Errrrr, bother, Cicero was never too good at these, liked to kill his targets up close, aha!" An arrow shot in Arondil's shoulder sending him to the floor. "But Cicero has to admit he has pretty good aim, Ha hahaha!" His laughter only angered Arondil as he sent a lightning bolt to the nearby opening to the inner sanctums door. He hit nothing but the door causing it to break and shatter on the floor.

"Find him, bring him to me!" Arondil screamed pulling the arrow out as the fools laughter got louder.

"Yes, find poor Cicero, look for him, and when you do Cicero will be it." The minions scattered surrounding the door they stood in a formation waiting for a figure. In the next few moments to occur Ecila watched as a red blur spun from the opening wielding his ebony dagger twisting and turning like a whirlwind as he sliced down foes. The air around him turned to dust as the leathery bodies of the dead soon joined him at the ground. The poison had to have been wearing off somewhat as her eyebrows rose, she had no idea he was this good. When all was said and done he didn't have a scratch on him.

"C-cerow." She tried to say, it took all her energy but at least it was coherent enough to make him smile and bow like a performer who had finished his fisrt act.

"You!" The Necromacer screamed as he gathered fire in his hands sensing the ball towards the fool who easily dodged it rolling sideways. The sound of hissing flames as they missed and hit the icy walls was not a pleasing sound to the necromancer as he raored in anger clutching his bleeding shoulder. Cicero stood with confidence looking at Arondil in the eyes smiling, egging the mage on.

"Whoa! Look at that! Almost hit poor Cicero too." Cicero backed up dancing on his heels and began brushing himself off and bracing for the next attacks. He had no real knowledge of magic and only used things he considered useful like clairvoyance, or telekinesis. Destruction, in his opinion, was best left to the hands.

"Err! Die you stupid clown!" Arondil shouted before switching his attack back to thick bolts of lightning. He sent a well charged bolt that flew and hit the stone wall as Cicero dodged it again violently crashing into it as stone flew everywhere causing the room to shudder.

"Stupid elf," the jester muttered spinning his knife in his hands. "Cicero isn't a stupid clown!" He threw the dagger missing Arondil. The sound of clinging metal could be heard on the floor as something seemed to topple over and crash.

"Ha! Not a clown, but certainly not a good assasin." The necromancer charged his next attack and Cicero began to laugh taking a stance. "What's so funny?" The elf said looking at the odd little man.

"Humble Cicero knows when someone's debts are due and is humble enough to leave rightful prey to their owners. He just… um… helped them along, you could say. After all the spell that binds is the one Cicero unwinds." He pointed to an area behind Arondil.

The elf turned and saw an ethereal blue woman as she held a rock and a smashed soul gem, the same he kept by his side, she lifted the rock over her head bringing it down upon him. He fell to the ground with a hard thud, the being looked to Cicero bowing her head in thanks before taking Arondil with her dragging him away. Ecila did not truly understand what had happened but Cicero followed them into the room staying there a while before he reappeared having stuffed something in his knapsack.

"Listener, sorry Cicero left you here, he needed to go and get one last thing before we both went home." He took a blanket from under his arm kneeling down and wrapping her nude body in it before picking her up bridal style. "The Listener better not get sick or Cicero will have to come back and torture that nasty elf mage himself."

"Hmmm," was the only noise she made.

He seemed to understand simply replying, "Cicero knows the mage must pay his due, but not to me or you, so he set the soul go. When she is done she will disappear and return to the void, but she must make him suffer like her. After all he's the only thing holding her back now." They made their way through the tunnels past the crypts and through catacombs till one final kick to a door sent shivers up her spine. Her body was slowly wakening now as she shivered slightly against the cold that seeped through the cracks in her blanket. She could still fell the tears streaming from her eyes. Ecila couldn't show it but she felt so relieved to be free, she had felt so happy to see the fool more so then she probably ever had.

"There they are," came a familiar voice. One of her siblings beckoned the others as they raced towards them circling Cicero to see their leader and make sure she was okay.

"Out of the way, shoo, shoo," Cicero said as he pushed through them as they poked and proded her limp body trying to see if she was still alive. "The Listener will be nothing but mush if all your dirty fingers abuse her so." He took off towards they sanctuary as Ecila's loose arms, that were folded up in her lap, hung at her sides swinging and bouncing comically as Cicero giggled at the sight of the Listener's bobbing head while aggravated sounds escaped her lips.

* * *

Dawnstar Sanctuary

Present

"So, that's the story then. Well let's just hope you learned your lesson on curiosity." Nazir said scolding the Listener like she was a child. Ecila hated the inferior feeling as she shook her head like some damn child. Ecila knew she was stupid and was by far NOT one of her golden moments. "Good," Nazir said making his way towards the door.

"You should rest now Listener," Babette said giving her leader a hug before kissing her on the forehead. "I'll come back and check on you later, I'll make something to help for the pain from the bruises later."

"Thank you," Ecila said pulling the covers up as she crawled further into her bed. When they had finally reached the Sanctuary Babette was there to greet them the vampire said she got worried that everyone was gone and not even Cicero could be found attending mother. Upon hearing this Cicero immediately dropped Ecila in all her naked glory before running to mother yelling, "Cicero brought the Listener back for you, mother. I'm sorry Cicero was gone so long." Ecila could still feel the now browning spot on her tailbone as the lump on her head throbbed.

Ecila wrapped into her covers trying to rest but finding her thoughts buried deep into today's adventure. She heard a knock on the door, "May Cicero come in?" He said cracking the door open a bit before sticking his head in. "Go ahead, enter." The Listener lifted herself up looking at him as he jogged in and bounced on her bed. Ecila felt him shove some sort of crown on her head nightshade and blue mountain flowers if she remembered the scent correctly.

"Cicero is dearly sorry he dropped the Listener. Cicero had just been so scared that the Listener was gone that Cicero forgot about his mother and had to make sure she was okay." His tone was very low like a child who was in trouble trying to win the sympathy of a parent. She pulled the flower crown off her head setting it on her nightstand before grabbing his gloved hands. "It's fine, I could have been far worse off. Thank you by the way," Ecila had truly felt grateful that this deranged psychopath had been there to help her.

The Dragonborn had never forgotten what he was capable of; she had scars on her body from when he had attacked her believing she was disrespecting the night mother's coffin. He had stabbed her shoulder viciously while choking her with the other hand before raising the knife over his head ready to jam it in her throat until she uttered the words.

Since that day he had followed and pampered his Listener, like she was a life line, and she was, she spoke the words he craved to hear most. The night mother had usually nothing but contracts which Ecila jotted down dutifully but would often give her words of praise to her children especially her dear, sweet Cicero.

"Thank you, that won't suffice." Cicero's tone was a bit threatening, a dramatic swing from what it had been earlier. "No, the Listener must pay for running away from Cicero, from mother." He roughly grabbed her mouth with one hand and her arms with another before he pulled them up over her head. "The Listener will have to pay, after all the worrying she caused Cicero!" He lowered his face till his hands were by her ear before whispering, "tickle torture."

Soon the room was alive with the sounds of laughter as Ecila kicked her feet wildly behind the fool as he sat on her stomach. "No, please stop, it hurts," She said laughing so hard she began to cough.

"There, now the Listner gets a taste of her own medicine." She sat up and laughed sweetly as the two sat in a semi silence as they both laughed softly together. Not even caring that he was still sitting on her waist.

"Oh! Wait!" He said going into his knapsack and pulling out a few books he placed them into Ecila's curious hands.

"What are these?" She asked looking through hand written pages.

"They're the elves journals, Cicero knows how the Listener likes to collect strange things, he was even hoping he may get his journals back if he gave her some replacements." Ecila felt her cheeks burn red when he said this.

"What are you talking about?" The Listener said not looking him directly in the eye.

"Cicero knows the listener has been collecting Cicero's personal items like some young girl with a crush. He truly understands however he must take back his worldly possessions for Cicero only has enough of his black heart for his maiden and wishes the Listener would stop pushing and just let them be friends." He smiled at her leaning closer into her face merel an inch from her lips, "but then again if the Listener wishes such then humble Cicero must of course obey." She felt all the color drain from her face at Cicero's innuendo and just how intimatly close he was, she grabbed a pillow and smacked him upside the head with it. "Fool," Ecila said laughing.

He loved it, every moment with the Listener was nothing but laughter. He knew one day he would have to face the quiet, darkness of the void but while he still lived he had at least one piece of light. Someone to laugh so it was not just only him, the fool of hearts was a fool indeed who left his heart foolishly in the hands of one woman who could not see it, or believe it, but listened to him all the same. He loved it, every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! This is the longest story I have EVER written for fanfic. At least for one chapter, it was kind of torturous because it felt like this whole story was meant to be like two or three chapters. I WANT SOME REVIEWS DAMN IT! I want to know about grammatical errors tell me if I need to revise id a character is out of, well, CHARACTER! I spent three days straight on this so FAV IT MY CHILDREN! REVIEW IT MY CHILDREN! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I MUST FEED OFF OF YOUR ATTENTIONS!**

**Hopefully the story was fine and not to confusing I plan on making more chapters like telling who her husband was, how Astrid forced her into the brotherhood, how she eventually outsmarted Astrid and her transition to the dark brotherhood that destroyed her life. Etc but if it wasn't that good or captivating I won't so like I said REVEW MEH PLEZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is going to be very short and very fluffy ok guys. Don't be upset I am writing more, alot more then this little 1,773 worded scrap ok. I just thought I should at least post something. I think it is cute and kind of gives a tiny background into the Dragonborn's past in Cyrodil. Just kid fluff and Cicero fluff.

* * *

Cyrodil, Cheydinhal

Flashback

"Mommy, Daddy!" The little girl cried as wet tears streaked down her voice. She screamed louder when she received no immediate reaction. This was something that happened often, she had been sick for a week as her parents tried to make her better, she refused water to the point they had even held her down and made her drink it, no such luck with food. She was hollow and suffering from night terrors and delusions as her condition seemed to become worse. Her mother cried and her father looked sullen most days, for fear that Sithis may one day take his child to the void.

"What is it!" Her father kept his hands on his dagger as he barged through the door. "Where, who?" stumbled from his lips, they had lived in Cyrodill, being Imperial it was only natural. "Her father was a man of the Empire a soldier and a damn good one at that. He had risen to rank and provided a home for his family along with food and some simple pleasures. He was honest and a man of honor and integrity.

Her mother ran in afterwards, "What's wrong? Do you need water? Are you feeling nauseous again?" She leapt onto the bed and held her child's head against her ample chest petting the girl and drying her tears.

"The shadow man was here." The little girl replied her voice dry and painful.

"Shadow man?" Her father said sheathing the blade and slowly making his way to his family. The little girl shook her head as her silvery blue eyes looked to her father. "He came in through the wardrobe." She said quietly as if it was a secret. "He had no face, like he was draped in cloth. He flew to my bed and told me secrets."

"Secrets?" Her father looked to his wife with a knowing look before dipping his head looking to his daughter. "You know we can keep secrets." Her mother nodded her head looking down with a smile on her face.

"It's true, secrets are best kept in groups." This was a lie, but children were innocent to the games adults played with words and truths. The young girl looked at her parents before whispering things that had sent chills down their spines for years to come.

* * *

Dawnstar Sanctuary

Present

Ecila sat at her bed as Babette sat beside her reading the strange book of Arondil, a sick minded Altmer with a desire to control and manipulate the dead. A man who dreamed of a Harem of death, it was sickening yet fascinating to her all the same. To think people like this existed in her life time, in her world, the thought sent shivers down her spine. Much as she had faced the butcher and his bizarre, maybe even incestuous, obsession with his sister. Ecila made sure to collect his journals as well, each book she had was either for information on a skill she had kept over the years as reference or a journal that now belonged to those who were deceased. She loved every one of them, a little story that was never finished, that only she knew the ending to.

After her "adventure" Nazir had stayed in the sanctuary and made it clear she could not leave, "Your too valuable Listener, it took us years for the night mother to give someone the honor. You would have had to turn in your blade anyways to be by her side." He told her these things because he knew he had to give her logical reasons, she did not enjoy her deteriorated state, she did not want to be the queen bee that feeds off her workers and spews work at the growing numbers while she cannot even move. This was not something she desired of herself.

When both Ecila and Babette were done Ecila let out a breath of air and turned to the small Breton. "Well, now that explains what he was saying about the women of Dawnstar when he man handled me." She stood from her bed and made her way to the book shelf held to the wall next to her nightstand. She stretched feeling the blood rush, the feeling of stretched muscle was good but always made her dizzy.

"Surely he would have had to have some severe illness of the mind. Probably being an Altmer in a town that didn't want you could have pushed him over edge. We already know what loneliness does to the psyche, like our fool." The vampire rose from her spot on the bed making a yawning motion, no sound or breath, just an act to fool the less noticing.

"Cicero, no, not him, he is strange but not like, well… this" Ecila held up the last of the journals before putting it away. She could hear the strange child like laughter of Babette turning around and looking at the undead Bretons dark eyes.

"You're always so close to him," the Vampire moved her way to Ecila Wrapping her arms around her and burying her head in Ecila's stomach. She had often wondered why the 400 year old Breton had loved showing such intimate displays of affection. When around brothers and sisters she was often aloof and distant maybe coming over to sit on someone's lap like a perch. When alone she had noticed the child would cling to others who were close, almost as if she had to get what she could while it lasted.

"Hmm?" Ecila looked down stroking the smooth, neat strands of the vampire's dark hair.

"You and that fool, scuttle butts said that you let him sleep in here at night sometimes." The child like creature looked up mischievously as fangs poked through thin lips adding to her smile.

"Oh really, and if I do," She said giving the child a quirk of the brow and gave a smile only Ecila was known to give. Saying, "What are you going to do about it?" The Breton girl laughed as the Listener continued, "He gets very obsessive, he also gets easily frightened, he doesn't like to be by himself most nights. It's only a kindness," the listener reassured the Breton.

Babette pulled away from the Listener before heading to the door, "I have a contract tonight." She stated simply, "tomorrow I'll come and visit you again. You should be fine but we wouldn't want anything to go unnoticed. Goodnight Listener." She smiled one last toothy grin before closing the door leaving Ecila alone and to her own devices once more.

Ecila hated these moments of solitude, she could understand now why Babette could cling to her so. She knew it had to have been late in the night and even though Ecila wasn't tired her body felt a never ending sense of tension. The Dragonborn could feel the world calling her name begging for her presence once more but their seemed to be no way to answer back to its calling. She slipped back into her covers blowing out the candle.

A few hours had passed of groggily waking and then falling into the thin veil of sleep before a slight creaking forced her eyes open in a state of gentle shock. She could hear the sound of soft leather tap the ground as another persons' weight soon pushed on the feather downing. She instinctively shifted over as the covers pulled up and the sound of shoes hitting the floor seemed to whisper through the room. The person crawled in slowly and wrapped their arms around Ecila who in turn twisted around, cuddling into the soft velvet motley. She ran her fingers through red locks as she felt lips on her forehead in a sign of mock affection.

She made a barely audible noise of laughter before she could feel the rumbling of words escape a faint smile adorning Ecila's mouth. "Foolish Cicero," She said before the dark embrace of sleep swallowed her once more.

* * *

Cyrodil, Cheydinhal

Flash Back

Cyrodil had been their home for years and her father had been an esteemed General in the empire for many years. Now however he had been a simple man who had retired due to injury. His wife was a very simple and kind woman so he never had to fret or worry over money. They had lost many children over the years before they had even been born to miscarriages and now as he watched his only daughter asleep in her bed he felt a chill echo about the room. He would be dead by the time she had reached adulthood. His wife had given him this child beyond the age she should have and now he would be old and weak when she became a young adult too young to marry off respectively. It was as if she was a blessing and a curse.

He looked down at the sleeping child remembering everything he had heard from her tonight. He knew she was meant for greatness, things he would never see. She was a luck child and he knew someday fortune would smile upon her and the world. However now he looked and saw something fester around her, he knew he needed to take her away, far away from Cheydinhal. But where, where could she go that the shadows of Sithis could never find her? He would never let the Brotherhood take her from him, even if it killed him now, they could never have his Ecila, Never!

* * *

A/N: Ok this is a very short chapter and I will tell you why. I have a hard time writing the long stuff guys. That last chapter was an accident, a fluke I tell yah. I am going to put another chapter out soon this one is more like a fluff chapter, and idea I had in my head. I am also going to revise and fix the grammatical errors of the last chapter. Which I admit after some time I didn't give a damn about anymore and posted. So here I go! Watch me fly!

P.S. This story is going to be very choppy. In the end however it will all weave together. The next chapter is going to be about Cicero mostly and how he thought of Ecila when she first joined the brotherhood, let's just say Cicero doth not approve :(

**READ, FAV. REVIEW! I honestly take all reviews guys. I love every one of them they motivate me into writing more, the more I get the longer and better the chapters become! You think it's a joke but it isn't! It 'tis not be I say!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have cooked up a nice long chapter. I made this at like midnight so it might have lots of grammatical errors if so I will revise it but for now I will just let it be and hope you all enjoy. I also wanted to thank everyone who took the time to review and help me. It is always very encouraging when someone does say something even if it just to correct my mistakes. I will really read them over and over again and take them to heart. So thank you and hopefully you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Windhelm, Hjerim

Dream

"You did this!" Calluses earned from years of battle shifted and gave way to bristling hairs and fur. "You betrayed him, you betrayed us! Now he's dead and it's your fault!" Ecila felt the threatening graze of sharp claws where human fingernails had once resided. She tried to break free but the grip on her neck was so strong and yet felt so fine like rope. The air felt so warm but there was no pain as the once proud and lavish estate of the Dragonborn burned to the ground. Pieces of the Hjerim fell to the ground around them sending sparks of fire that danced a hellish waltz around them. "Murderer! Traitor! You killed him! You did it!" Human facial features had distorted and blurred till there was nothing but the beast. She felt shaking, her shoulders moved involuntarily as the wolf's mouth opened and swallowed her…

And then it was dark.

* * *

Danwnstar Sanctuary

Present

Cicero had been violently awoken when he felt the Listener hit him in the face. Screaming and crying as she had covered them both in her sweat.

"I'm sorry," Ecila coughed, and coughed gasping for each breath. It didn't take long for him to see the silver chain of her necklace had wrapped around her neck in such a way that it was choking the life out of her. He went and reached for her neck but was decked in the nose when he tried.

"Drat's and curses, will the Listener hold still for a bit!" He yelled but she still involuntarily thrashed around now kicking her legs as her breathing became more ragged. He had managed to get his fingers around the chain as her coughs got worse and her eyes seemed to roll to the back of her head. "The dragon goes through the loop," he began muttering to himself unknotting the mess the listener had made of herself. "Under the bridge and… done." He loosened the chain yanking it off and tossing it aside.

He noticed her coughs had become more aggressive but her breathing returned to normal as her eyes were closed tight while her face contorted with fright.

"Listener," Cicero said his voice shrill and full of worry as he cupped her face. The jester began to violently shake Ecila's shoulders trying to wake her. "Wake up damn you!" He said ready to slap her if necessary, this wasn't the first time he would have had to resort to such an extreme and not with any pleasure.

Thankfully her eyes shot open darting back and forth across the room before landing on him. Without thinking the Dragonborn did the only thing one could expect her to do as she flung the jester in the air with a thum. Cicero landed a few feet away feeling the sting as all the air in his lungs escaped him.

Ecila had no knowledge of what was going on as her mind went into a state of frenzy and her body shook violently from the sudden rush of blood, oxygen, and adrenaline. A cocktail that was starting to send the Dragonborn into a sudden state of hysterics as she looked to her keeper confused and startled as to why he was behaving so frantically, her surroundings seemed stable as finely tuned senses seemed to escalate and a clear ringing filled the air.

Everything was alright, everything seemed fine.

Those feelings of fear soon flipped and turned into fully irrational anger as her gaze fell sharply on her fool. "Get out," She said sharply. Cicero looked to her his eyes wide open after evening out his breath.

"L-listener," he said realizing the look in her eyes, he had known that look years ago. When they had first met Ecila had used that same look to tell of both the guard and Lorieus and saved him from the Jails of Dawnstar. She had given that look to Astrid who had laughed in Ecila's face and had met a death by the Dragonborn's very skilled hands.

"Leave me alone," her tone cool and threatening. "Now!" The room around her shook as a few loose items fell of tables and bookshelves and that was all the initiative Cicero needed before he left as his bare feet padded on the floor while he carelessly slammed her bedroom door.

Cicero made his way through the hallways before any his other siblings could see him, the less attention drawn to the situation the better. That was the side of the Listener he had hated. No! Not the Listener, the Dragonborn, who she had been and still technically was, too proud, too good for his kind as she had once seen herself as the savior of Skyrim.

Blegh!

"She's no better than Cicero! The Listener thinks she can kick him out and spit on Cicero!" He laughed as he kicked an old wooden bucket watching as a small black spider slowly crawled out skittering across the floor. "Cicero could have squashed the listener long ago." He crept up to the arachnid before stomping down on it. "Like a bug, Cicero can remember her squirm just as easily as her bite."

He rubbed his foot across the ground watching as the fluid from the pest spread across the ground in a wet streak. It was also then that he realized he had left the Listener without retrieving his shoes. Letting out a fresh roll of curses he grabbed some linen off a nearby table took a seat and cleaned his foot.

Several moments went by as his breathing steadied for what seemed like the umpteenth time since he had woken due to the Listener's night terrors. And though he was never known for being cowardly he was not ready, nor eager to go back in and get his beloved leather beauties from the dragons den.

Instead he sat as his mind was flooded with scenes of the past only seeming to bring back his feelings of torment from the past. He twiddled his fingers and toes sitting alone in the early morning hours letting the images unfold within.

* * *

Falkreath Sanctuary

Past

Cicero had been attending mother much the same as he had always done in this God's forsaken hole. He had believed coming to Skyrim would free him from the loneliness he experienced for the last twelve years but now he realized an even deeper more intense level of this ceaseless torment. This place treated him like a black sheep amongst the flock and repeatedly feed him to the wolf without mercy. He could still feel the dull throb of the dark bruise Arnbjorn had given him when he had heard Cicero say something not particularly polite about Astrid.

"That disgusting charlatan, parading around with her lapdogs," Cicero's voice was low as he muttered his displeasures. "Stupid sand walker mocking dear, sweet Cicero and his songs," he mashed up the Deahtbell he had planned to make for new candles for mothers shrine. "Stupid lizard, sitting there being… silent, always silent and always still," Cicero could feel the sting of tears in his dry and tired eyes, frustrated, stressed, and tormented by feelings of betrayal from his siblings, the same siblings who had sold themselves out to a pretty face and a sensual voice.

He hardly noticed as he began pounding the mortar into the pestle. He stopped when he realized how badly he destroyed the flowers as oil had dripped all over his clothes.

"No, no, this won't do. Mother only deserves the best." Cicero quietly set the instruments down before stretching his tired muscles and making his way to the black door of the sanctuary. He stopped when he heard the yells of two very unhappy women in the midst of a heated discussion.

"Your orders were to finish the contract thoroughly! So why didn't you kill that woman!" Cicero could tell the voice belonged to the pretender by the way she barked her orders and the overly threatening choice of tone.

"There was no reason to kill the wench. She is just a victim in all this due to that woman's jealousy." The fool also immediately knew this particular women's voice as well. Ecila, Astrid's second pet who often cringed at her masters threats and obeyed her demands without hesitation.

However based on the argument it seems as though she did hold back.

"They're all victims!" Astrid yelled frustrated with the Dragonborn. "That's the idea! We are the ones who get the contracts and hunt them down like animals till our clients are satisfied! We are assassins for hire, we don't choose who lives and who dies! We **follow** orders! We **kill** who we are paid to **kill!**" He could hear the sounds of a fist slamming against the well worn table that lay in Astrid's study nook with each emphasized word.

"That's it isn't it! She was satisfied, she paid me and let me go on my way. I killed the damn Bandit so why did the girl have to die! I was **given** the choice this time!"

So that's what the problem was. Cicero covered his mouth with a gloved hand not caring about the oil still clinging to the worn leather. "So the little dog is biting back on her master's collar, trying to be rebellious against the one with the power, foolish bitch." He kept quiet so he could hear more of the argument as the level of anger between the two was reaching its boiling point.

"Let's see how much of a choice you have when I visit that little Arentino boy! Huh! I'm sure all kinds of accidents happen when children go unsupervised falling and drowning in open water! Falling off ledges or out windows! Or perhaps that hubby of yours finds himself in a unique hunting accident!" Astrid's voice fell to a low that Cicero might not have heard had he not lived in silence for so many years. A crazed smile fell on his lips as he heard the almost inaudible threats. "Perhaps being ripped apart by wolves is a fitting death for one such as him. Ironic don't you think?"

Cicero's mouth opened in an "o" as he felt his feet move into an excited rhythm. "Does this mean that Astrid's bitch is married to a dog as well?" He laughed at the irony of how similar the two were. Both seemed to be married to werewolves, both were territorial to the point of starting a pissing match every time they saw each other.

"You wouldn't…" Ecila started but was cut off as Astrid spoke up again.

"I would, and I will. Nest time take the job in earnest and don't leave till every loose end is tied. Kill all those who need to be killed." Silence echoed through the entry before a defeated sigh came into the Jester's line of hearing.

"Fine," Ecila breathed exhausted and defeated once more by the illustrious leader of Falkreath Sanctuary.

"Good," Astrid said just as Cicero began to silently slink away. Amused and excited by what he had heard.

* * *

Falkreath Sanctuary

Past

Part 2

Ecila had made her way to one of the old irreparable rooms that existed in Falkreath Sanctuary as she hung her head in both shame and defeat. Remembering days when she had nothing to lose and die for had made these moments when her family was at stake not fade with any ease.

"I see her hand, I twist her wrist,

I snap her bones, I break her wrist."

Ecila's head jolted up at the sound of the voice come to haunt her with his constent taunting and mockery once more.

"And once we've painted black and blue,

We'll paint an even brighter hue."

Ecila watched as the Madman made his way skipping and tapping his feet in an unfamiliar rhythm.

"A color red, the jesters treat,

That coats and colors all my sweet."

Cicero laughed as he made his way to the Dragonborn before he was close enough to bend down and be at an eye to eye level with the proud women.

"So Cicero heard the Dragon women get threatened by mean old Astrid," he watched Ecila's eyebrows rise a mile on her forehead as her eyes popped open in surprise. "Oh yes, Cicero heard the whole thing, naughty, naughty sister didn't do as Astrid said. Now her wolf and little boy have been threatened and all she does is hide." The jester's voice got higher and higher as his face pouted, mocking sadness. Ecila only looked at him with scorn and hatred that sent her eyes ablaze.

"Oh, did Cicero upset Astrid's little lap dog. Perhaps he should give her a treat, or threaten her loved ones she holds so dear." He cackled cruelly in her face as she just stared at him with contempt.

"You're pathetic," Cicero stopped at looked at her a little stunned by her audacity.

"Excuse me," his tone filled with unpleasantness as he stared at Ecila with the same cold emotion as she.

"You're like a child, a small equally small minded child. You're miserable and the only way you get your kicks is by waltzing in here without a care in the world. You're just a miserable fool whose only company is with his rotting mother." As the last words flittered past her lips she watched as Cicero pulled out his dagger and took a wild swing. She dodged the blade rolling forward and popping back onto her feet making her way through the doors opening and blindly finding herself in the Night mother's shrine.

"How dare you insult Cicero's mother! I'll kill you!" He laughed maniacally as she made her way to the only spot she could find to hide, the night mother's very coffin.

"I'm going to find you," Cicero sang as he made his way past the shrine and into his room. He made a quick scan of the room before looking confused. He had seen the pest make her way into this room, so where had she gone? "Come out, come out wherever you are," he hummed as he scanned the room more thoroughly.

Nothing

Had he made a mistake, maybe she tricked him with some illusion spell. He thought of the outcome might be if Ecila ran straight to Astrid and told her of what had happened and the thought sent chills down Cicero's spine. He knew Arnbjorn would not hold back in his beating and his other siblings would probably join in as well. Unlike Cicero all the others believed Ecila had joined the Brotherhood willingly with the exception of Nazir and Arnbjorn. If they had found out he was to attack one of their own, one that they actually liked more than him, they would probably kill poor Cicero where he stood.

Then Cicero's plan to convert some of his other siblings would wither and die just like everything else surrounding him.

His thoughts were broken when he heard the strange and muffled cries of someone, coming from the shrine. "Mother?" Was the only thing on his mind as he made his way to his unholy mistresses resting place. The coffin was closed and was violently rocking back and forth. Cicero could feel the blood drain down to his pointy toed shoes and he ran to the coffin. "Ohhhhh Mother," he breathed out feeling both dread and anger. He grabbed at the coffins doors but to no avail.

"Locked, Damn!" The keeper pulled his keys out and inserted them into the lock hearing the click as Ecila came flying out backwards coughing and gasping for breath. In an angered frenzy Cicero was on top of her his knife in hand as he stabbed, stabbed, stabbed only hearing her cries of pain and seeing her tears. She had to use both her hands to keep the madman from cutting into her throat or her heart. He felt the same sadistic excitement he had felt so many years ago as he used his other hand to choke her so her cries wouldn't be so loud.

"Stupid, stupid heathen! You dare violate mother, desecrate her body, and invoke Sithis's wrath." He held the dagger over his head ready to give the final blow ready to send this woman to Sithis for his unholy judgment. "Speak you worm! Speak so Cicero can hear your screams!"

"…." Ecila's mouth moved and for a moment he couldn't believe his ears as his facial expression changed from one of both malevolence and ecstasy both melting before the women's eyes.

"W-what did you say?" The Madman said looking at her red teary eyed face as her body shook with sobs underneath him.

"S-sss" She began but to seemed to be stuck so he held the knife to her throat to give her more initiative.

"Say it!" He cried, "Say it now!" His body began to shake with both excitement and horror as the words escaped twitching lips.

"S-silence dies when Darkness rises," she closed her eyes and relaxed her body waiting for the final blow as Cicero dropped his knife, his face going white as he looked down at the bloody mess of a woman beneath him.

"Silence dies when Darkness rises, but that's… impossible, but you can't be lying." The jester removed his hand and noticed something strange, something that spoke volumes to a mind that couldn't process the information in a single setting. Where he had strangled her with one hand purple bruises appeared on her neck suggesting two as cuts and scratches covered her in angry red welts.

Just as soon as the fool had let his guard down the Dragonborn had hooked him with her left fist and ran away. She ran past the door, past Veezara who had been meditating, past Arnbjorn, Nazir, and Asrid who were in another heated discussion as all seemed a mixture of horrified and amazed by what they saw. Ecila told them she couldn't handle it anymore before mounting her horse and riding off.

Cicero merely sat where he was not really noticing his bloody nose or the fact that nearly the whole sanctuary soon filed in the room demanding an explanation as to what happened while he looked to mother. She seemed so happy with herself. For the first time she seemed to be smiling at him as he saw little pieces of white clothe underneath her preserved fingernails.

Funny, he had always imagined that on the day he finally found the listener he would be singing and laughing. Him and his listener would dance and sing and all would be as it once was. Now however he had felt nothing but a loneliness he had never dreamed of. He had felt more like a fool then he did before and he had probably ruined the only chance he had of restoring the Dark Brotherhood. He failed and yet mother seemed so happy he had barely noticed when Arnbjorn took him by the collar and…

Everything went dark.

* * *

Falkreath

Past

Veezara had been the one who went after Ecila who hadn't made it very far from the sanctum. She had made it to Falkreath where a guard had found her and brought her to a healer. She had almost bled out and it seemed like she might not make it but luck would have it that the Dragonborn had enough will to survive. Cicero had been locked inside his room, away from mother, food, a suitable place to go to the bathroom. The room stunk when Arnbjorn had finally let him out and forced him to clean up, which Cicero did happily. He didn't eat anything however, much too sick from the terrors of living in the dark for the past few days by himself, in the silence.

Once clean and all of his "messes" taken care of he made his way to Falkreath himself after having overheard Veezara talk about her location in an inn, about how Ecila had two visitors come in from whiterun, a man and a small boy. Cicero wanted to see her first hand. He waited until everyone was asleep before sneaking out and hastily making his way towards the village called Falkreath.

The ex-assassin made his way through the inns late night drunks and past the eye of the ever watchful innkeeper as he made his way peeking in every room till his search brought him to the very last.

It was small as the figure of a large hulking nord slept in a chair his hair greasy and his face covered in smudged war paint made for an unpleasant sight. The Drag- or Listener's taste in men wasn't very good if his assumptions were right and this was in fact her husband. The man grumbled startling the fool as he wiggled in the seat still asleep much to Cicero's pleasure. The keeper made his way to the bed and noticed the listener sleeping with a bandage covering the wound he inflicted as a small boy of maybe ten or eleven slept against her other shoulder. The scene seemed both loving and intimate.

Cicero watched for a while with a clear state of mind. She looked so peaceful… not that he was ever a big fan of peace. He had always found the world more interesting when in motion but this image nearly made him jealous of the boy. The boy who got to see the Listener when she smiled and laughed instead of fight and scream, Cicero made his way through the door and out of the inn.

The image wouldn't leave his mind even after he had left the small town and made his way to the forest. What was the Dragonborn like when she wasn't fighting toe to toe against someone? What was the Listener like when she was calm or even happy? Cicero had always been Cicero the fool of hearts and wore the same mask for any man and mer but the Listener, the new listener, had a wide array of roles to fill.

He also knew that when said Listener returned she would not only hate him but fear him. He would have to put on his best mask to get her on his side. Perhaps if the fool could find something they both strived for, a common interest then both could get along.

He had never been a man of peace the world was always more interesting when set in motion. But now… without his knowledge the world would set in motion something so large so devastating.

It would tear apart Skyrim for good.

* * *

Dawnstar Sanctuary

Present

As the memories faded from Cicero's mind he had felt a sense of calm. There had been a time where he and the Listener had hated and despised each other but they had both found a common ground. The keeper had seen a less righteous side to the fabled Dragonborn of old and as fortune would smile upon him, would make it so she could never leave his side again.

Though he yearned for it somewhere in his pitch black heart he was happy she couldn't go on contracts. He was pleased she could no longer see her loved ones. All she had was Cicero and mother and the brotherhood. That was all she had ever needed from the beginning. Soon her nightmares would cease and she would forget about her wolf boy and the Arentino child.

"You're pathetic," amber eyes met blue as they stared in both anger and confusion. This wasn't a memory, a voice echoing from the past. Instead it was Ecila who seemed to be holding something behind her back. Her silver necklace was in its usual place around her neck as the ring of her previous marriage lay at her breast.

"Why is that?" Cicero said looking into the Listener's irritated face. He had half expected her to say the things she used to about him being "Immature," or a "lonely twat." Instead her gaze fell and her features softened.

"Because, you actually ran away," she removed her hands from behind her back revealing his boots and hat. "You left most of your clothes behind, you hardly even look like yourself without them." She placed the cap in Cicero's lap as he watched Ecila kneel on the floor picking up one of his legs and put on his boot with ease.

"Cicero isn't a child, he can put his own boots on." The fool however made no attempts to stop her as she put his other boot on the right foot.

"I know," she said her voice low. The keeper knew what would come next as she raised her head her face pleading. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been angry with you, Cicero."

"Cicero understands," he said as he petted her morning hair down. "The listener is just a mean old cow with the hygiene and temper of an old Hargraven." He couldn't help as his laughter echoed throughout the room. The Listeners face had been too much for him as she stared at him with surprise and insult.

Ecila's face however turned as she shot her hand forward grabbing his nose and twisting it earning a muffled sort of cry from the fool. "Hah," was all she said before taking off once again as was usual routine. Cicero rubbed his nose smiling at the Listener's playfulness once more before putting on his cap and running after singing his usual tunes as he played the ever ongoing game of cat and mouse.

* * *

A/N: Hey if you guys want a funny go onto YouTube and look up, "What is this feeling? Wicked" I was listening to this and if you add my DragonBorn as Galinda and Cicero as Elphaba it summarizes their relationship in the beginning.

The reason why I made them hate each other in the beginning is because in the game I wanted my Dragonborn to be the Hero of Legend.

AKA Badass Mutha fucker with a halo!

But then I joined the Dark brotherhood 'cuz then I was all like, yes murder, lies, ANGSSSSST!

I love the Dark Brotherhood but for someone who has done nothing in her life but try to be a good role model I can see her looking down on Cicero and the others. And as for Cicero I can see him believing Ecila is nothing but a pathetic goody two shoes push-over. Neither one see's eye-to-eye and thus they both hate each other. Walla, the perfect start to a relationship.

I guess I just got tired of the whole,

Cicero: "You helped me with my wheel!"

DB: "Yah!"

Cicero: "You think I am cute!" w

DB: "Yah!"

Cicero: "Let's do da Nukey!"

DB: "YAH!"

… need I go on. Lol. =w='


End file.
